This invention relates to improved transconductor.sup.1 stages, and particularly to integrated circuit transconductors having improved independence from temperature and from production process variables. FNT .sup.1 A transconductor is a voltage-controlled current amplifier stage. An ideal transconductor provides an output current which is equal to its input voltage current multiplied by a transconductance g.sub.m. (A transconductor having a high input impedance and a significant transconductance--i.e. a voltage-controlled current-source amplifier--may also be referred to as an "Operational Transconductance Amplifier" or "OTA".) Transconductors are used in active filters, and also in gyrators, oscillators, and circuits for impedance transformation. See generally J. Scott, ANALOG ELECTRONIC DESIGN (1991); A. Grebene, BIPOLAR AND MOS ANALOG INTEGRATED CIRCUIT DESIGN (1984); both of which are hereby incorporated by reference.